


The Omega She Never Noticed

by Zykrixd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykrixd/pseuds/Zykrixd
Summary: Can the Alpha Korra Petrakis notice the fragile and nerdy Asami Sato? (Bad summary. Read the prologue.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone! With a new story... I lost the chapters of my other stories... And now, I'm rewriting them. But it's not that easy... Writer's block is preventing me to do so. So, I end up thinking with this story.

Meet Asami.

  
The omega who wore a blonde wig, black-rimmed big eyeglasses and braces. She was dressed in her worn-out knitted coat and shapeless vintage clothes. Everyone thought that she was a weirdo, a nerd or an omega resurrected from the past. She was used to be the laughing stock of everyone.

  
But who was really Asami Sato? Why did she hide her real outer beauty? What happened when her boss, the great Korra Petrakis, finally noticed her? Could she tame the beast inside her?

* * *

Meet Korra.

  
The alpha who had everything in life. Devilishly handsome alpha, very powerful, brilliant, extremely rich, and had a body that all omegas loved to worship. But, despite all that positive attributes, she was also very ruthless, tyrant, cold and heartless.  She was her colleagues' and enemies' worst nightmare. They thought her name was another five-letter word of SATAN. She never smiled; never said 'please' and never apologized for her mistakes. Her employees feared her most. She fired them in just a snap of her fingers.

  
What made her finally noticed Asami? How would she react when she sees the beautiful omega behind the big blonde wig and dark-rimmed eyeglasses?.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment your opinion :)


End file.
